


Elizabeth and Philip

by just_trying_my_best9



Category: Elizabeth II of England/Philip Duke of Edinburgh - Fandom, Prince Philip - Fandom, Queen Elizabeth II - Fandom, The Crown (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Smut, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_trying_my_best9/pseuds/just_trying_my_best9
Summary: One shots of ideas completely from my head as well as continued scenes(also from my mind) from Netflix’s Series The Crown.
Relationships: Elizabeth II of England/Philip Duke of Edinburgh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"No, darling," I screamed.  
"Come on! I just want one! One sloppy one," Philip said as he crawled towards me when I'm in a fit of giggles.  
"It's never just one," I laughed, we really can't do this right now, not in the company of our guard at least.  
But I have to admit, he does look rather handsome at the moment. His shirt halfway unbuttoned and the slight sheen of sweat on his chest. My god, did he look handsome. To be honest, I'm not sure why I'm saying no. Because right now, every fiber of my being is saying yes. Every fiber of my being is begging to pleased by this man. He never fails to satisfy me in bed. Or on boats, under trees at night, in lakes, on couches or even cars.  
Very suddenly and under the influence of my dirty mind, my entire body ignites with desire for him, even more than it was before. I couldn't wait until I had his hands on me. On my breasts, my bottom, my stomach and lower, everywhere and anywhere is what I want. Quickly, my mind conjured up a vision of what I hoped tonight would contain, flashes of two bodies melding into one and current amorous thoughts becoming reality entered my brain. I could picture myself yelling his name in ecstasy, as I have many times before, while he makes his-  
Both my thoughts and Philips journey towards me were interrupted as the boy watching over the safari shushed us. Immediately, we stopped and looked over to see that there were animals! We hurried over there, the growing tension between us momentarily put to the side, but not forgotten.  
The pure beauty of the sight has me at a bit of a loss for words. And by instinct I grab my camera to capture the vision that's in front of our eyes, one I never want to forget and one I always want to look back at.  
The scene playing out before us is obviously something that our guard has seen before because he quietly leaves us, with a bow to both. And more comfortable alone than with company, I find my way into Philips arms and lay my back to his chest, melting into his touch when he envelopes me with a hug. The elephants, giraffes, and hippos living in their natural habitats is one of the most beautiful things I've seen. And oddly, I feel like I'm intruding on the sacred act of their living. But the thoughts are quickly thrown out of my mind when they move out of our eyesight.  
Still, I stay lying against Philip, finding both the warmth of his body and the strength of his muscles comforting. But slowly, the sexual tension between starts to build again. It always does with us. Neither Philip nor I can ever truly get our fill of each other, we always find ourselves wanting- no, needing, more. It's as though our bodies were made to bring each other pleasure, as though we were made for each other.  
As I'm still against him, he drags his hands tantalizingly down my body and lands on my hips where he pulls me closer than I was before. We're never too close. I feel him growing directly on me and I'm forced to only be aroused even more. Shivering and sighing in pleasure when I feel his breath, lips and tongue below my ear, I involuntarily push my hips into his crotch.  
"Christ, Elizabeth. Do that again," Philip practically growled.  
The grip he has on my hips tightened as he ground me onto him. His teeth find my earlobe and softly tug it when I moan at the friction happening between us. He's getting harder by the second but I need his contact to be more direct on a certain part, his arousal to be placed on mine for this to be just as satisfying for me as it is him.  
And while his hands are fussing with getting rid of the silk robe that covers my light nightie, I breathlessly say, "Philip please. I need..."  
I'm interrupted by my own moan when Philip pressed his fingers onto my clit, giving me exactly what I was about to ask for.  
"Was that what you needed Lilibet? Or was there something else that you craved?"  
I answered with a moan when his hand continued his movements, and I continued mine. Our bodies were moving together as one. My hips and his hand synchronized in their functions, Philips wet kisses on my neck, jaw, ear and shoulder. Our interaction was getting more and more heated. He bit at my neck and pressed especially hard and skilled on where his fingers were working and made me cry out in pleasure. He's so good at this. The hand at my hip flew to my mouth immediately after. Why'd he stop? Was I too loud? I'm always too loud, too aroused, too much in need of him.  
"Lilibet they'll think somethings wrong. You need to be quiet. Do you think you could do that?" Philip whispered in my ear as he removed his hand from my mouth to around my neck.  
"No," I answered simply. " I can't. Philip, please just don't stop."  
He sighed smugly. He always loved when I begged. Begged for him and his body. Usually I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, but whenever I find myself in a position of begging, my mind is too clouded with desire to care. The hand on my neck moved slowly across me. Traveling down my chest and squeezing my breast and nipple, which felt so good that it made me sigh and throw my head on his shoulder. Finally he reached my hip and his other hand followed suit. Just when I thought he might start to continue what he was doing before, he flipped me around and picked me up. Startled, I yelped in surprise and wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to our bedroom. I feel how hard he his against me, how my want for him seems to be matched with an equal amount ferocity.  
As we enter the room he shuts the door behind us and pushes me against it. His erection perfectly cradled between my thighs and against my center, his lips perfectly molding against mine. He rolls his hips deliciously into mine and with no need for his hands on my clit anymore, they wander. One on my breasts and the other on my bottom, the latter hand begins to move my slip up my body to remove it so that I'm left naked, and he, fully clothed. He's too covered. I move my hand from the grip that I had on his hair down to the belt on his trousers. Once he's unbuckled my hands move towards his shirt and rip it off his shoulders, as it was already unbuttoned. My legs that are wrapped around his waist move his pants down until they're no longer a problem and leaves him bare to rub against me. And together we move in a consistent pace.  
"Elizabeth there's two things we can do right now," Philip said in a strained voice. "We can keep on doing this, going against one another until we lose ourselves, and my god does this feel good. Or I can take you right here, right now. I can be inside you, making you feel good. Making you feel better than you are at the moment."  
My only response was a moan. I love it when he talks dirty, his words are like honey, so smooth, and sweet, and well put together, creating something perfect.  
"Give me an answer Elizabeth. I need you to say something."  
"Take me Philip, please, I need you," I whispered in his ear. My tongue soon following my words suit and swirling around his ear.  
With a groan, he entered me and began to move quickly. The door that we're up against repeatedly making noise and slamming into it's frame more and more. God does this feel good, his pushing into me. I never want it to end. Absentmindedly, I think that our guards must hear the door slamming against the frame and how embarrassing it is for us. But the thought flies out of my mind when Philip rolls his hips to find just the right spot inside me forcing me to be only a breath away from screaming.  
"Faster, please, go faster," I hurriedly said.  
Philip continued his movements but a higher pace, both of us getting closer and closer to the edge. He's moving perfectly. So passionate and quick to match our arousal, so perfectly angled to touch me in the place that makes me see stars. In and out, in and out, faster and faster each time. I swear we've never had it at this leisure before. I love it.  
"Do you like it like this Elizabeth? Do you like it this aggressive?"  
"Yes, so much. Please Philip!" What I was begging for, I'm not sure.  
With my admitions his rough movements, made his way to my neck and chest. The end is coming soon though, Philip is driving me to the sweet bliss that he's brought me to, so many times. I know it won't be long until I'm scratching his back and screaming his name. Just a few more pushes, just one more kiss, just one more twist of my nipple with his agile fingers is all I need to finish. Philip is going faster, still, letting me know that he's close too.  
"Philip, with me. I want you to finish with me."  
His response was a loud groan as he brought his hand between us to my core and his mouth to my nipple while his hand tended to my other one. And with one final thrust, I come apart in his arms, yelling his name and digging my nails in his back while he also finds his release and empties inside of me.  
And together we stay at the door, catching our breath and equilibriums until Philip moves us both to the bed and we fall asleep in each others arms. Sleeping better together, than we ever do apart.


	2. Porchey is a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crown Season 1 Episode 9- from Philips POV and make it a little sappy and out of character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was unable to add all the stuff I wanted on AO3 so I added a link to wattpad for the story, which is really the better version of it! But still, I installed the chapter on here.

[AO3 kept on messing up so here’s a link to Wattpad, which is my personal fav :)](https://www.wattpad.com/996917885?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&wp_page=create_on_publish&wp_uname=anonymousfrfr99&wp_originator=LdnX3BrPZUGt4UvejQcEUW8TkOBycZNarsA4Bi%2Bmac9lN2vJRD3ZvzFmvtB929heyzs19Rh9GXjGULk5U3fo7Aoens2MynC8wpz8sao9ppZbtwDEFBRZQO%2BKzNWiiHga)

"I have nothing to hide from you. Nothing. Porchey is a friend. And yes, there are those who would have preferred me to marry him. Indeed, marriage with him might have been easier. Might have even worked better than ours."

Marriage! With Porchey! The very thought of his Elizabeth in a marriage with somebody other than him made Philip go wild. And he fought back a wince when she spoke of their hypothetical marriage working better than theirs. She thought about the what if of it so much that she came up with the idea of how well it would work. Does she wish she never married him, but Porchey instead? God, he hopes not. He couldn't imagine another man making her blush the way he does, making her smile and laugh the way he does, or worse, touching and seeing her beautiful body the way he does, a thing that Philip, and Philip only has done. The divine title of being the sole person to have made love to Elizabeth was his greatest pride, and making love to her, his greatest pleasure. Jesus, the very thought of Lilibet with another made him nearly gag. She was his! And his alone. But seeing her today with Porchey made his worst nightmares come true. Porchey did make her laugh and smile the way Philip often does, though he hasn't much as of late, and made her blush with a simple compliment, something Philip rarely gives nowadays. If he doesn't fix his relationship tonight, Philip knew that his Elizabeth and that bloody Porchey would only get closer.

"But to everyone's regret and frustration the only person I have ever loved is you."

In a sense, her words, not meant to make him feel better, helped his insecurities a great deal. He's the only person she's ever loved. Does she still love him? She didn't say she still loves him.

"And can you honestly look me in the eye and say the same?"

"Can you?"

In the time that he should've responded with an enthusiastic, "yes!" Philip found himself speechless. How could she think that she's not the only person he's ever loved? Sure, he had flings, and girlfriends before they married, but she's always been aware of that. It's never mattered to her before, why now? The truth is, she isn't the only person he's ever loved. But Philip has never been so utterly entranced by somebody in his whole life, and he knows he never will be again. What he felt for those women paled in comparison to what he feels for his dear Lilibet. How could she doubt his love for her? Had he truly not shown it enough? His acts of rebellion were only for her attention, something she rarely gives to him. Surely she must know that he loves her, she must know that he's only ever been in love with her.

But before he could respond, she left the room, leaving Philip alone in his thoughts.

____________________________________

In the car on return to the palace, the air between the couple felt icy. They both knew there was a conversation to be had, a continuation of the words spoken earlier. A simple mouthing of the words, "I'm sorry" wasn't enough, and Philip wasn't the only one conscious of it. He had to try and make everything right. Tonight.

On arriving to their rooms again, Philip dismissed his wife's dresser, hoping to speak to her alone. They're hardly ever alone now. There's always something that gets in the way. Some meeting to get to, some constitutional crisis to tend.

"Elizabeth, we need to speak."

"Yes, I suppose we do. But I don't want to fight Philip. It seems that these days, all we ever do is fight. What's happened to us? We've always gotten along with each other. We've always loved each other so much that we just worked. And now we don't."

"Don't, what? Lilibet," Philip said in a scared whisper. She couldn't possibly have stopped loving him. He knows that he hasn't, he couldn't even if he tried, so how on earth could she? 

She opened her mouth to speak, but too afraid of her answer Philip interrupted immediately.

"Don't you dare say that we don't love each other anymore. Because that's not true and you know it. I can still feel it, it's as undeniable as ever, but just masked under a blanked of anger."

"That's not what I was going to say. I could never say that and be honest. But these issues are more than that Philip! Love can't solve everything. Because, you're right, I am angry. I'm angry at you. I'm angry that I have no support handling my mess of a life because you go out every night with God knows who doing God knows what, I'm angry that we've become people who are only in each other's lives rather than being each other's lives, I'm angry that we're husband and wife but rarely lovers, and I'm angry that you have stopped trying to love me-"

"For nearly ten years I've done nothing but love you," Philip interrupted! That's what he feels at least. Doesn't she know he lover her?

"But how am I supposed to know that? You don't show me Philip. How on earth am I supposed to be secure in myself if you don't show me. I can only handle the partying into all hours of the night, and the endless chain of women you flirt with at any function, if I am confident that I am the only one you want to take to bed every night. But Im just not sure anymore. When was the last time you have taken me to bed?"

And the words that came out her mouth are ludicrous. Almost every thought of his every waking moment is of her. Not just taking her to bed, though that does occupy a grand amount of it, but her. Her beauty, her laughter, her eyes, her hair. Everything about her he loves.

"All I can think about is taking you to bed. That thought is always on my mind. But when was the last time you've shown me that that's something that you want Elizabeth? You talk about being secure and feeling loved and desired, but what about me? I can't remember the last time you've shown that you desire me or have attempted to get me into your bed. It's always I who has to do something about it. God, if only you knew how much time I spend thinking about making love to you," Philip said, moving towards her with every word until he was close enough to smell her delicious scent.

All this talk about taking one another to bed makes him want to.

And at the truth behind his words, he saw her chest rise and fall faster, her tongue touch her lips, and her body to become aflame in the redness of a blush. Briefly, Philip thinks about the point he made earlier about their connection being as undeniable as ever when he feels the electricity crack between them. In an attempt to make their pain go away, he moves as close as he can towards Elizabeth with a purpose and moves his hand to the side of her face.

"I don't want you to ever think that you're not the woman I want to take to bed every night. You are. It will always be you."

Taken aback, she presses her lips against his for a passionate kiss, swirling their tongues together in a fight, for what they're not sure. Philips hand moves to the back of her dress and slowly pushes down the zipper, making sure that his fingers touch her perfect skin along the way. In any strapless dress she wears there's never anything that goes under it. A pair of knickers is the only other thing that touches the inside of her dress. He knew that.

Moving his hands down along the way, Philip pushes her dress down her body and stops at her bum and picks her up, leaving her dress on the floor.

In one swift move he takes Elizabeth with her legs wrapped around his waist on moves her to the bed.

"Let me make love to you. Please, Lilibet before we go back to whatever place we're in."

"Yes."

They kiss again, this time with less possessive and more nurturing. He moves his lips down from their kiss to her jawline, slowly moving to kiss her neck. Encouraged by her sighs and heavy breathing, Philip took one breast in one hand and paid attention to the other with his mouth, while using his unoccupied hand to take off her knickers. Upon her underwear reaching her feet, Philip moves his ministrations down from her breasts to her stomach to lower until he reaches his heaven at the juncture of her thighs. Philip loves doing this. He loves the way she tastes and the way she digs her fingers in his hair. He loves watching her from below and hearing the sounds she makes from what he can do to her.

A loud moan escapes her lips when he bites down gently on the inside of her thigh while moving his fingers in and out of her. He can feel her pulsing around him, he knows she's close. And in trying to get her to her final straw, Philip replaces his fingers with his tongue. In seconds, the feeling that he loves returns to him as her hand finds his head and his mouth takes everything she has to give him. Has he ever seen a more beautiful sight? Eyes closed, chest heaving, mouth still open in ecstasy and his name coming out of it.

After recollecting herself, she gestures for Philip to move back up and kisses him again, a touch of thankfulness could be found in it. Without breaking their kiss, Elizabeth pushes on his shoulders to be on top, and brings him up to be chest to chest. Heartbeat against heartbeat. He hopes her heart still beats for him, his beats for her, after all.

One. Two. Three, subtle kisses was the time it took for them to be joined. Philip bit down on her lip at the sensation, and captured both of her lips again as she began to move.

"Look at me Elizabeth, I want to see you. I need to see you."

Her movements were slow and loving, filled with pleasure, and his grasp on her hips showed only support. With her breasts at perfect mouth height Philip licked and touched her chest without ever looking away. His actions made them both only more aroused and together, the two continued to give one another the love they had so missed over time.

Never once did they speed up, never once did they stop looking at each other in the eyes, and never once did they lose their closeness in their lovemaking. It was the truest sense of the words. It was an apology without saying it. The jealousy the Philip had earlier felt, his desire to possess her and stake his claims on the woman he loves was nowhere to be found. And together they still were. They didn't move an inch since their climaxes and didn't intend to. Philip relished the feeling of being inside of her too much to leave so soon. He peppered her face with kisses as they held onto each other and their relationship for dear life.

"We're not done talking you know," she whispered in his ear.

"I know," he said quietly back.

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Me neither."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to invite you all who are here from simply watching The Crown to do your research on Prince Philips and Queen Elizabeth’s relationship if you haven’t already. Peter Morgan totally botched the truth on this one and it is my firm belief after extensive reading and research of my own, that Philip has as a matter of fact, never cheated on his wife!

**Author's Note:**

> From Season One Episode Two of The Crown  
> -Continuation of “It’s never just one!” from when they were at Treetops  
> -Please leave comments and recommendations for future chapters!


End file.
